Upcoming productions
2015 __NOEDITSECTION__ June * 23 June - The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek by Robb Pearlman. * 25 June - Principal filming of will start. * 26 June - "Tholian Web, Part 1", issue 46 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * 30 June - Pocket DS9 novel Sacraments of Fire, by David R. George III. July * 6 July - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 1, by Peter David. * 8 July - "Issue 1" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * 22 July - ** Star Trek: New Visions #7, "1971/4860.2" from IDW Publishing. ** "Tholian Web, Part 2", issue 47 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * 28 July - Star Trek: Seekers #3: Long Shot, by David Mack. August * 3 August - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 2, by Peter David. * 11 August - The [[The Star Trek Calendar (2016)|2016 Star Trek Calendar]]. * 18 August - The [[Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2016)|2016 Star Trek Engagement Calendar]]. * 19 August - "Deity, Part 1", issue 48 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * 25 August - ** Pocket VOY novel, Atonement, by Kirsten Beyer. ** Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series. ** The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2016)|2016 Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar]]. * "Issue 2" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. September * 7 September - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 3, by Peter David. * 8 September - ** Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. ** IDW Publishing's omnibus edition of Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive. * 15 September - ** The [[Star Trek Daily Calendar (2016)|2016 Star Trek Daily Calendar calendar]]. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek, Volume 10 trade paperback. * 29 September - ** Insight Editions reference book, Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Sight Unseen, by James Swallow. * Pocket DS9 eBook, The Empty Sack, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * "Issue 3" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * "Deity, Part 2", issue 49 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * Star Trek: New Visions #8, "The Survival Equation" from IDW Publishing. October * 13 October - Gallery Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped, by Mike McMahan. * 27 October - ** Star Trek: Seekers #4, All That's Left, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 4. November * 1 November - World premiere of Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage at the Royal Albert Hall, London, UK. * 24 November - Pocket TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox. December * 29 December - Pocket DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III. 2016 __NOEDITSECTION__ July * 8 July 2016 - to be released. Summer *''Star Trek: Legacies'' (unconfirmed title), a 50th anniversary Pocket TOS trilogy: **As-yet untitled, by Greg Cox. **''Best Defense'' (working title), by David Mack. **As-yet untitled, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ;To be announced * The Fifty Year Mission - by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. * As-yet unnamed Rise of the Federation novel, by Christopher L. Bennett. * Pocket DS9 novel, as-yet untitled, by Jeffrey Lang. * Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999